Kyuhyun Fanfiction The End of a Waiting
by Ferra Annete Park
Summary: Semua berakhir. Penantian tak berujungnya sudah berakhir.


END OF WAITING

Satu lagi coretan merah tergores pada kotak-kotak kecil bermuatkan dua digit angka. Menghantarkan pandanganku pada satu kolom yang dipenuhi simbol hati. Aku bersorak, sudut bibirku terangkat keatas. Bahkan aku tak dapat mengendalikan imaji liar ku. Akankah kau datang dengan cincin manis untuk ku? Seperti yang kau janjikan waktu itu? Ah! Bahkan membayangkannya membuat rasaku membuncah.

Lima tahun. Itu bukan waktu singkat. Cukup untuk menghapus kenangan dalam memori. Bahkan harum tubuhmu sudah mulai terhapus dalam ingatanku. Apakah itu mint? Ah! Aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Sekarang, kepalaku sudah terlalu penuh dengan hayalan memabukkan. Membayangkan dapat menghirup udara yang sama denganmu lagi itu sudah cukup melambungkan anganku. Oh my! Aku hanya berharap semoga aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Paling tidak menikmati mimpi tanpa kehadiran wajah candumu.

Aku menutup mulutku kuat. Seketika darah beredar keseluruh tubuhku dengan cepat. Suara degupan jantung terdengar seperti melodi yang mendominasi indera pendengaranku. Perlahan, kuayunkan kakiku mendekatimu. Balutan kemeja biru itu mampu membuatku bungkam. Tak dapat berkata. Sosok remaja labil yang kulihat lima tahun lalu telah berubah menjadi pria tampan yang terlihat matang.

"Ann—nyeong has—hasseyo!" sapaku dengan wajah tertunduk. Aku benar-benar sedang gugup saat ini.

Aku tercekat. Dadaku bergemuruh lebih cepat. Kau memelukku! Aku ulangi kau memelukku. Desiran-desiran itu kembali menghampiri hatiku.

"Choi Hae Ra, bogoshipoyo!"

"Na—do" ku ayunkan tanganku ke atas dan mulai membalas pelukanmu. Hangat.

Kucengkeram erat ujung gaun yang kukenakan. Setengah mati aku menahan gejolak yang melanda hatiku. Sakit, sedih, kecewa. Ini terasa begitu tiba-tiba, namun sukses menusuk hatiku berulang. Pertama kali, ini pertama kalinya aku sakit melihat senyumanmu. Dengan senyum bahagia, kau ceritakan hal yang kau alami. Pendidikan, hingga seorang gadis yang telah resmi menyandang nama margamu. Kau bercerita penuh senyuman, seakan tak pernah merasakan apa itu rindu saat jauh dariku. Kau bercerita tanpa beban seakan lupa akan janji mu kala itu.

Apakah kau tau betapa menderitanya aku lima tahun belakangan ini? Apakah kau tau seberapa banyak air mata yang ku teteskan untukmu? Kemana perginya janji itu. Apa kau pikir ini hanya sebuah permainan?

"Jadi, sekarang kau sedang bersama siapa?"

Aku tersentak. Setan apa yang merasukimu hingga kau mampu mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Eoh, ak..aku..aku sedang sendiri." aku mencoba tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Seingatku kau dulu gadis yang cukup populer. Kenapa sendiri?"

Pertanyaanmu berhasil membuatku tersentak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bagaimana bisa mulutmu dengan lancarnya mengatakan pertanyaan bodoh itu.

Pertahananku jebol sudah. Buliran air mata meluncur menganak di kedua pipiku.

"Hae Ra-ssi neo gwaenchana? Kau kenapa?"

Aku bergeming. Terdiam. Hanya suara isakan yang keluar dari , kau mulai merengkuh tubuhku. Sekilas semua terlihat sama. Wewangian beraroma mint masih menggoda indera penciumanku. Hanya saja, aku merasa berbeda. Pelukan ini sudah termiliki oleh orang lain. Pelukan ini bukan milikku lagi. Pelukan ini tak akan sehangat dulu lagi. Suara ponsel samar terdengar. Bersamaan dengan itu, rengkuhanmu mulai terasa mengendur.

"Yeobosseyo. Ah aku—aku sedang berada tak jauh dari rumah. Wae? Tap—" Kau melirikku dengan ekor matamu "Nde! Aku akan segera pulang."

"Emh.. Hae Ra-ssi. Aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Eum ah apa kau tidak apa-apa disini sendiri?"

Aku mengangguk lemah. Memang apa lagi yang dapat kulakukan? Menahanmu sama saja membiarkan aku terbunuh secara perlahan.

"Gomawo. Hae Ra-ssi!" senyum terkembang pada bibirmu "Kalau ada waktu datanglah ke rumah baruku."

Aku memaksakan tersenyum. Kau perlahan bangkit dan mulai menjauh. Kutatap nanar bayangmu. Air mataku mengalir lebih deras. Ku pukul pelan dadaku. Sakit. Disini sakit Kyuhyun-ah. Sakit penghianatan ini sungguh menyiksa. Penantian yang kubangun lima tahun ini, runtuh sudah. Aku mendekap erat lututku sendiri. Menenggelamkan wajahku diantaranya. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Semua—telah berakhir. Berakhir dengan tragis. Mulai detik ini, usahaku, penantianku, kisah cintaku telah berakhir.

==FIN==


End file.
